


Natural x Magnetism

by CrimsonChocolate



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bad Parenting, Father/Son Incest, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Marijuana, Parent/Child Incest, Shotgunning, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: Ging teaches Gon all the wrong things.





	Natural x Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 5: Shot-gunning
> 
> I love GingGon an awful lot, and was sad to see there was barely anything for them in the tag. I'm so happy to be able to finally contribute something!
> 
> If father/son incest ain't your cup of tea, turn back now. But if you're a thirsty hoe like me, keep reading 👀✨

Waves gently rushed along white sands, together with the distant caws of seagulls flying in cloudless skies. The blazing colours of the sunset marked the reunion between father and son, sat silently on the beach, appreciating the natural beauty all around them. 

Prior to that, they'd spent time listening to more of each other's stories -- Gon's adventures with his friends, how Ging met Kite -- smiling fondly all the while, laughing together from time to time.

They were comfortable enough in one another's company, to the point where Ging thought nothing of taking out a pre-rolled joint, and lighting it.

That was his first mistake.

Gon immediately turned to Ging as he took a drag, staring at him with wide, curious eyes.

"What's that?"

Breathing out the smoke, Ging replied, "Marijuana. It's a recreational drug. The effects vary from person to person, but the purpose of it is to give you a temporary high." 

Ging didn't smoke often, but when he did, he was able to feel the effects after a single joint, thanks to not building up his tolerance. 

His son leaned closer eagerly. "Can I try?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ging scoffed. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen!"

"Then you need to wait a few years."

Gon pouted, crossing his arms. "Don't treat me like a kid."

Considering the boy next to him, Ging thought of all the stories Gon had told him up to this point -- Gon had experienced more than enough to rival any adult Hunter. 

In other words, smoking cannabis wouldn't kill him. Besides, Ging didn't want to deal with a sulking child.

He sighed, and held out the joint. Gon smiled widely at Ging, and took it between his fingers.

"Don't take back more than you can handle," Ging warned too late. Gon immediately choked on his first toke, coughing loudly into the crook of his elbow.

"You okay, kid?" 

Gon glared at the joint determinedly like it had challenged him. "I can do it, just you watch!"

Then, he brought it between his young lips, and inhaled. 

"Hold it for a few seconds, then breathe out," Ging instructed. He never thought he'd be teaching his son how to smoke weed, but as he already knew from experience, life was full of surprises. Gon exhaled.

"How is it?" the older man enquired. 

Gon rolled the joint between his fingers, thoughtful. "It's… different."

Ging laughed, taking it back. "You can't hack it?"

With a huff, Gon watched as Ging formed smoke rings. "I can! Give it here!"

Ging smirked. "That's my boy." He didn't fail to notice the faint flush blooming across Gon's cheekbones.

They passed the joint back and forth as the sun disappeared below the horizon. By the time they finished it, the distance between them had reduced significantly, the warmth of Gon's bare thigh pressed up against Ging's. Gon kept bursting into giggles whenever he looked at him.

"What?" Ging frowned.

"Your eyes are all pink!" Gon said, pointing a finger at him.

Snorting, Ging replied, "So are yours." 

"Is it because of the iguana?" 

"Marijuana," Ging corrected, smirking as he lit a second joint. "You're definitely feeling the effects."

"Let me have some more."

Ging looked at Gon, thinking. The boy had definitely had enough hits, at least direct ones. Whether it was due to feeling more chilled out, or his lack of strict morals to begin with, Ging decided to humour Gon.

"Sure," he drawled, "There's another way of doing it, actually. You ready?"

Gon nodded his head enthusiastically. "Mm!"

Taking back the smoke, Ging kept it in his mouth until his face was right before Gon's own. Looking slightly puzzled, Gon opened his mouth to speak, only for Ging to blow into it -- lips a brief, feather-like touch -- then pull away. 

Quickly realising what Ging wanted him to do, Gon breathed in, then exhaled the smoke, eyes never leaving Ging's. 

"Can we do that again?"

Ging sighed; he really shouldn't have done that. But Gon had the same spirited attitude as he did, a persuasive, natural magnetism that made it difficult to say no. For once in his life, Ging was out of his depth, and all he could do was fall deeper.

At the tender age of thirteen, Gon was already dangerous. 

_Like father like son,_ Ging thought to himself as he took another toke. Gon was ready this time, leaning in, rosy lips parted. His eyes were closed, almost as if he was waiting to be kissed. 

They were so close that Ging could feel Gon inhale. The intimacy of it all pierced through the older man's mellow state of being, enough for him to jerk back a little after their lips brushed.

"That's enough," he murmured, extinguishing the end of the joint, and putting it away in a small tin to use at a later date.

"Why?" Gon asked, expression open.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ging sighed again. "It's… you know why."

Then, without warning, Gon straddled Ging's lap, causing the older man's eyes to widen in surprise. Suddenly, Ging didn't know where to place his hands.

"What if I said... it didn't matter?" the boy whispered, gaze burning intensely.

Before Ging could do so much as protest, Gon's lips pressed against his for a moment. It was innocent, yet bold -- the two words that described Gon best.

Gon pulled away slowly, and looked at him expectantly._ Ah,_ Ging thought._ He wants me to say something._ He needed to put a stop to whatever this was-

"You call that a kiss?" 

_Nevermind._

Ging was already caught up in Gon's pace, even before he said those words. He placed his hands on the boy's hips, fingertips slipping beneath the hem of Gon's t-shirt.

"Ging…"

_Fuck it._

Ging kissed Gon like wildfire, heat spreading as he licked into his son's eager mouth. Gon hummed, throwing his arms around Ging's shoulders, bodies pressing together. Their tongues met, eventually falling into a pleasant rhythm, lips moving enthusiastically against each other. 

When they parted for air, Ging became aware of something small and hard pressing into his stomach. Without thinking, he cupped it in one hand experimentally, eliciting a small moan from Gon. 

"Ahh, please," the boy gasped, grinding his clothed erection against Ging's palm. They kissed again and again, soft, needy whines leaving Gon's mouth in between. It didn't take long for his son to come in his shorts with a cry, holding onto Ging tightly. 

Seeing Gon like that had made Ging's own cock stir, but before his son could notice, Ging gently coaxed Gon off of his lap.

"I'm sleepy," Gon mumbled, before dozing off, leaning into his father's side.

Ging cursed quietly. He needed another smoke. 


End file.
